


Voltron Lions

by have-a-little-laith (LWritesx)



Series: Brighter Than The Stars [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, And they're all so pure, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Boys In Love, Canon Divergence, Competition, Dorks in Love, Drunken Confessions, Drunken Shenanigans, Established Allura/Shiro (Voltron), Established Keith/Lance (Voltron), Established Relationship, F/M, Feel-good, Fluff, Friendship, Gay Keith (Voltron), Gen, Kisses, Love, M/M, Partying, Rotating POVs, Self-Indulgent, Slut Shaming, Soccer Captain Keith, Teenage Dorks, They're so cute and in love it hurts, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Trigger warning: Slut-Shaming, Triggers, Underage Drinking, alternate POV, cheering squad, established Hunk/Shay, some characters are mentioned but do not appear, victory party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-01-28 06:55:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12600832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LWritesx/pseuds/have-a-little-laith
Summary: In which the first alternate reality shows the gang in Voltron High School, a private school for both boys and girls and it's the final match of the soccer competition and captain Keith Kogane isn't about to loose the trophy which Voltron High has held for almost ten years.Or the nerd and soccer captain au that I'm pretty sure no one asked for.EDIT AS OF 21/07/18: This work was published in November 2017, way before certain things about Shiro were revealed at 2018 SDCC. It is not my intention to niether offend nor invalidate *anyone*. Therefore, I feel it wise to include the fact that this work contains Shallura as a ship. Please don't read this fic if you know you'll have issues with this pairing.





	Voltron Lions

**Author's Note:**

> I had some fun with this one, but enjoy. Unedited, Unbeta'd, but feel free to leave feedback. I love reading what you guys think <3
> 
> Trigger Warning: someone tries to slut-shame Lance. It's not shown, but implied.
> 
> EDIT AS OF 21/07/18: This work was published in November 2017, way before certain things about Shiro were revealed at 2018 SDCC. It is not my intention to niether offend nor invalidate *anyone*. Therefore, I feel it wise to include the fact that this work contains Shallura as a ship. Please don't read this fic if you know you'll have issues with this pairing.

**Allura felt a thud under her** as she landed on her feet on the ground, her stomach flopping inside out as gravity caught up with her.

"Shiro?" She called, "Lance? Keith? Pidge? Hunk?"

Shiro plopped down next to her and she jumped in surprise.

"It's just me, Princess," he said, making Allura relax slightly.

Soon after, Lance, Keith, Pidge and Hunk appeared beside them.

"So..where are we?" Hunk asked.

Lance took in their surroundings.

They were in what seemed to be a hallway, with doors on either side.

"Wait, there are numbers on these doors," Pidge said, pointing up at the top of the doors, "So these are either apartments or dorms."

"Hey, guys, there's Shiro," Lance said, pointing to a boy walking around around the corner.

Shiro gasped at seeing himself in the alternate reality. His hair ws untainted, all of the locks black, almost blue under the lighting. There was no scar on his nose, and both his arms were normal, and he looked about eighteen.

"So you're coming to the game tonight, right?" Alternate Shiro was saying into his phone, "Lance and Hunk and Pidge will be there too."

The person on the line said something in responss.

"We're not going to loose to Galra Academy," Alternate Shiro laughed, "Keith and I have trained too hard. Besides, Keith's entire scholarship offer rides on the fact that he wins the game tonight."

"We're in High School," Real Hunk laughed, "Look at that."

"And of course, I need my lucky charm with me," Alternate Shiro continued talking, "Yeah, I'll drop you back to Altea after the party. Lance will pick you and Shay up about three, after his classes finish. That's good, right? I'll see you later, Princess. I love you."

At the end of Alternate Shiro's sentence, he hung up the phone. Another figure came around the corner and to everyone's surprise (not), it was Alternate Keith, who looked just the same as Real Keith, mullet included, tied into a small ponytail.

(Real Lance almost fainted right then and there. Ponytail Keith _almost_ gave him a coronary. But don't tell anyone.)  

Real Lance muttered, "Really? Does he have a mullet in every reality?" To which Real Keith heard and glared at him.

"Were you talking to Allura again?" Alternate Keith smirked at Alternate Shiro, who, to everyone's surprise, blushed.

"Awwe, Shiro and Allura," Real Lance wiggled his eyebrows at Real Shiro, who (was slightly flushed) punched him lightly on the shoulder and said, "This is weird."

"A better question is, are you ready for the game tonight, Captain?" Alternate Shiro said to Alternate Keith.

"Oh, God, no," Alternate Keith said, "My entire future depends on me winning this game and I'm scared as hell. Shiro, what if I don't win?"

"Hey," Alternate Shiro put his arm on the smaller boy's shoulder, "Stop angsting so much, you'll go grey. How many games have you lost this season?"

"One, and-" Alternate Keith was cut off by Alternate Shiro, "And why did you loose the game?"

"Because...I pulled my hamstring during training," Alternate Keith said in confusion.

"Exactly. Look, just go out there, do your best and have a little faith, and you _will_ win," Alternate Shiro emphasized to Alternate Keith.

Hours later, the sun was setting. The bleachers of Voltron High were full to capacity and the crowd was hyped with anticipation, students practically bouncing on their feet as they came to witness the game, which was scheduled to start at five.

"Everybody please put your hands together for Galra Academy!" The announcer, one of the teachers, Mr. Coran Smythe, or Alternate Coran, said.

The students of Galra Academy clapped and cheered on their team, players and students in purple. 

"Ladies and Gentlemen, give it up for Voltron High," he continued, "Tonight's game is the final in the Clash of Teams competition. The trophy for best soccer team in this district, currently held by Voltron High for the past ten years, is up for grabs, as well as the once in a lifetime opportunity of a scholarship to attend the college of his dreams hangs on the line for Voltron team captain Keith Kogane. Let's wish them all some luck as they come out!"

The students in a wide array of red, black, blue, green, yellow and grey applauded and cheered, some even whistling as Alternate Keith, Shiro and Hunk, and their teammates jogged onto the field in their red and black uniforms. 

Alternate Keith and the captain of Galra Academy, who had long white-blonde hair, which was in a braid, and startling blue eyes. The captains shook hands. 

The referee blew the whistle for kick-off, and Alternate Lotor kicked the ball to his far right, and Alternate Shiro began advancing, managing to swipe the ball and dribbled it around a few Galra players before passing it to Alternate Hunk. 

Alternate Hunk and Shiro kept parallel with each other, Alternate Keith directly in the center. 

Alternate Hunk passed the ball to another one of his teammates, but a Galra player tripped and called for a foul against Voltron,  but no yellow card was administered. 

The game went on like this for the first half, and Real Lance begrudgingly admitted that Alternate Keith was not, as he had initially assumed, total trash, because both teams played expertly and strategically (and he knew some soccer from playing in the streets with the neighborhood boys under the hot Cuban sun.)

Half time was called moments before the sun set. While the players rested, students from various areas around the bleachers took pictures.

When the match resumed, Galra Academy managed to score a goal in the forty-fifth minute. 

"And looks like the first goal goes to Galra Academy! That was some excellent footwork there by the team's captain, Lotor!" Alternate Coran said into the mic, excitedly. 

The students from the Galra Academy shouted their support for their teammates and Alternate Keith looked like he was out for blood. Lotor's blood, specifically.

Play continued and five minutes later, Alternate Hunk got the ball away from an opposing player. He passed it to Alternate Shiro, who kept the ball going until it was out of Voltron's defense zone. Alternate Shiro passed the ball to Alternate Keith. Three Galra players converged on him and he passed the ball back to Alternate Shiro, who kept it for a solid three seconds before sending it back to Alternate Keith.

Alternate Keith kicked the ball into the Galran goal keeper's net, the goalie missing the ball by centimeters. 

"And ladies and gentlemen, we're tied! With only fourty minutes left, let's see who manages to grab the trophy!" Coran exclaimed. 

Shortly after that, Alternate Keith scored another two goals. The Voltron crowd went absolutely nuts. 

There was only thirty minutes left in the game. That's when the real pressure was on for Alternate Keith. He needed to make at least three goals in order to get the scholarship, and this was nearly impossible for him as Galra Academy was playing _so_  good. 

Then, that's when Real Lance saw Alternate Lance. Alternate Lance looked the same as Real Lance, but was wearing a pair of black hipster glasses, just like the Real Pidge's silver ones, and a red and black letterman jacket, with white letters on it. Real Lance wasn't able to see the rest of his alternate self's outfit. Alternate Lance stood up, along with Alternate Allura and Pidge and together, they started a team chant:

_Every where we go-oh,_

_People wanna know-oh,_

_Who we ar-are,_

_And so we tell them,_

_We are Lions,_

_Voltron Lions._

Soon enough, the entire school population began chanting, clapping along, making a simple beat.

After a while, another chant broke from the crowd.

_I don't know what you've been told,_

_The Galra boys are going home._

In the last five minutes, Alternate Shiro passed the ball to Alternate Keith who looked up into the bleachers. All the real paladins followed his gaze, only to find he was looking straight at Alternate Lance. Alternate Lance offered a small smile, and Alternate Keith shook his head, his focus shifting back to his game. He ran forward, the ball moving in sync with him. He dribbled the ball around one Galra player. Then another. He kicked the ball to Alternate Hunk. The Galra players converged on Alternate Hunk. Alternate Hunk passed the ball back to Alternate Keith. He ran forward with the ball before kicking it into the dead center of the Galran's goal post. The goal keeper dived to the right, clearly miscalculating the direction of the ball.

Cheers and screams of joy rose as the referee declared it a goal and ended the match. 

"Ladies and Gentlemen, it looks like Voltron High is keeping the trophy for another consecutive term!" Alternate Coran yelled into the mic, hopping up and down in the announcer's box, over all the noisy cheering, "The Voltron Lions have defeated the Galra Giants four goals to two! What a wonderful night it is for the students of Voltron High!"

And the real paladins looked on in shock as their Alternate selves celebrated.

Alternate Allura raced down to the field. Alternate Shiro grabbed her into his arms and hugged her tightly, lifting her off the ground, spinning her, the smug smile on his face clearly visible.

Alternate Lotor and his team stormed off the field in anger. Real Lance pitied their goal keeper; he was clearly in for the chewing out of a lifetime when they got back to Galra Academy.

Alternate Pidge, Matt (who was playing in the school's band on the other side of the bleachers), Shay and Hunk shared a hug on the edge of the field, photographers from the school paper taking photos of all the mass chaos that was happening.

But the most surprising of it all was when Alternate Lance ran down to the field, ignoring everyone and landing right into Alternate Keith's arms. Alternate Keith pulled him close by the lapels of the jacket he was wearing and their lips locked together, moving in perfect sync, eyes fluttering close as if they were the only two people on the field, small, soft smiles on the other's lips. That was the first time the writing on the back of the jacket Alternate Lance was wearing became distinguishable:

_**KOGANE** _

**_10_  **

The cheering got louder, people were yelling and applauding.

The real paladins mulled over what they were seeing for a few seconds.

Real Lance yelled, "What the cheese! Is this actually happening right now?!"

Real Keith scowled, "Am I high or something?"

Real Pidge grinned, "I knew it! I freakin' called it! Hunk, you owe me!"

Real Lance whirled on Pidge, "Wait, you two were actually betting on this!?"

"I refuse to believe this is happening," Real Shiro said, calmly, "Slav must be playing with our minds somehow."

The real paladins all silently agreed to the same conclusion: Slav was screwing with them. What they didn't anticipate, however, was the rest of the night. 

Everyone went back to Alternate Keith and Shiro's house since their dorms were too small. There were soccer team members everywhere, some with girls, some just talking about their victory. Alternate Shiro was welcoming people into the house, Alternate Allura snuggled contentedly into his side, her head barely reaching Alternate Shiro's shoulder, her dyed, pastel white hair loose and falling under her waist in princess curls, tucked behind her dark ear. She looked super comfortable in jeggings, Shiro's extra soccer jersey and a pair of sketchers. 

Red plastic cups were in the hands of most of the students, moderately loud music blaring through the rooms, everyone was lively and having a good time. 

Real Keith looked for his Alternate self, but hadn't seen him. He was honestly shocked to see himself kiss Lance like that. He knew he definitely felt something towards the Blue Paladin, but didn't know what. Heck, all he knew was that he felt strongly in a way towards Lance and nothing else. And that's what frustrated him. _What way?_

Real Lance on the other hand hadn't said anything since that... _moment._

Was he disgusted, seeing the other version of himself act that way to a boy that Keith was almost certain Lance hated?

Real Keith was dragged out of his thoughts when Alternate Shiro welcomed Alternate Keith loudly by exclaiming, "And there he is, the man of the night!"

To the (lesser) shock of the real paladins, Alternate Keith and Alternate Lance were holding hands as they entered. 

"Shiro," Keith was smiling ear to ear, Lance a firm presence at his side.

"What's the verdict?" Shiro asked, almost nervously, "I saw Mr. Thace and Kolivan stop you before you went back into the lockers. What did they want?"

"He's in, Shiro!" Alternate Lance piped in, "Oh my God, my wonderful, amazing boyfriend actually did it, he's in!"

 _Wonderful, amazing boyfriend??_ Real Lance's jaw dropped. Okay, so he may have had a _slight_ thing for the red Paladin, but a crush was as far as it got. He knew that Keith hated him alot, and even allowing himself to consider this possibility was...crossing into _dangerous_ territory. After all, he'd only recently discovered he was bi, then he was thrown into space and forced to deal with being a defender of the Universe. 

"Is it true?" Alternate Allura squeaked, excitedly.

Alternate Keith's cheeks turned a dusty rose as he grinned, "It's true, guys! As long as I keep up a constant grade in the finals, I'm going to be going to the Garrison with you!"

"I'm so proud of him!" Alternate Lance cooed, "But finals is in two weeks, and then it's graduation, so this is the last time he'll be slacking off for this term. Right, Keith?"

"Of course," Alternate Keith nodded, eagerly.

Alternate Shiro shook his head, "Enjoy yourselves boys, we all deserve this break. Keith, remember your disciplinary record."

Alternate Keith flipped Alternate Shiro the bird before he and Alternate Lance walked off.

The party went on for a while until Alternate Shiro and the real paladins heard rumors of something big going down between Alternate Keith and some Galra boys who decided to gate crash their party, and they all went into the dining room to see what the confusion was. 

"Are you crazy?! You don't understand, that's Captain Kogane's boyfriend, Rolo!" One of the boys from Galra was saying, "Are you sure you wanna be doing this?"

"Damn right," Alternate Keith growled, stepping in front of Alternate Lance and cracking his knuckles against his fingerless gloves, "Like hell I'm going to let you come into _my_ house at _my_ party and slut-shame _my_ boyfriend because what? You all are bitter because you lost the match?? Lance's relationships are none of your concern. Or business. Look, you all can just get out of my house, man. I'm not afraid to cut a bitch, but the only reason I won't, is because Lance is right here and he deserves more respect than you loosers. If you wanted to win the match, then you should have put in the extra time in training. You're lucky I'm in a good mood."

Alternate Lance said, sarcastically, "If they wanna slut shame me because of my bisexuality, let them go on. At least I don't have issues staying loyal to one person while I'm in a relationship with them."

"What's that supposed to mean?" The other boy, who was assumed to be Rolo, retorted. 

"It means your girl's files get busted," Lance sneered, "Last I heard, Nyma was sleeping with you, Beezer and Rax."

A loud shout of, "Oh!" Broke through the loud music of the party.

"What the hell?!" Rolo snarled, advancing on Alternate Lance .

"Hey, break it up," Alternate Shiro said, stepping between the boys, pushing Rolo back, "Get out of my house, Rolo, before I call the cops on you for trespassing and harassment."

Everybody stopped doing what they were doing. The music stopped and everyone made a path, some even booing as Rolo and the other two boys exited the house.

"Well there goes the party mood," Real Lance muttered.

"Okay, so I have to ask," Alternate Shiro asked Alternate Lance, "How do you know about Nyma?"

"Nyma's best friend, Ezor, talks to my cousin, and she tells me," Alternate Lance said in response.

"Well, there goes my evening," Alternate Keith muttered, grabbing Alternate Lance's hand, "Let's get outta here. Are you alright, babe?"

Alternate Lance nodded and they went back to the living room, to enjoy the rest of the party.

It was about an hour later when Alternate Shiro nudged Alternate Keith. He looked paler than usual, and he was wiping his hands on his jeans. Alternate Lance, who picked up on it, asked, "Keith, is everything alright? You look like you're about to faint."

"I-I'm fine," Alternate Keith said, rubbing the back of his neck, "I wanna show you something. Come with me?"

"Sure.." Alternate Lance replied, letting Alternate Keith take his hand, uncertainly, as he allowed himself to be led away. 

Behind them, Alternate Shiro covered his open mouth.

"He's going to do it," Alternate Allura squealed, "Shiro, he's actually going to do it!"

"I know!" Alternate Shiro said, in a daze, "Honestly, I didn't think he'd grow the guts to do it. I'm going to get Pidge, Hunk and Shay. Pidge will kill me if I let her miss this."

"Wait, what's he going to do?" Real Hunk asked.

"I don't know," Real Pidge grinned, "But I bet it's good, if it makes Keith this nervous."

Real Keith scowled at Real Pidge. 

The real paladins followed the others up the stairs onto the second floor balcony where Alternate Keith and Lance went. They stood behind their Alternate selves and Alternate Pidge was recording something on her phone. They made their way up front, where they managed to see what was going on through the small crevice of the door that was open. 

Alternate Keith held Alternate Lance's hands in his and was looking directly into his eyes and Alternate Lance looked worried.

"You're not breaking up with me, are you?" Alternate Lance chuckled, nervously.

"What-I-God, no," Alternate Keith stammered.

"Keith, you're scaring me. What's up?" Alternate Lance asked.

"Lance" Alternate Keith said, "I've known you for almost seven years. And of those seven, you've been my boyfriend for three. So I just wanted to say thank you-"

"Keith, you don't have to-" Lance started.

"No, let me finish. I wanted to say thank you. Thank you for putting up with me, I know I'm not exactly rainbows and sunshine all the time, thanks for loving me, thanks for making me almost as smart as you and the guys to get into the Garrison. I don't know what I'd do if I didn't have you. You've loved me and supported me, even when I'm going through crap. You're the best thing that the universe ever sent my way, Lance. You're my starlight, never forget that. There's so much you've done for me that I can't even begin to repay you for, but I know I can start by saying that I promise to be there for you when you need me the most. I promise I won't let you down. And I know that you're only eighteen and I'm only nineteen and we're both way too young for this, but we're going off to college in less than four weeks and I wanted to give this to you, so that you'll remember my promise," Alternate Keith said, placing something into Alternate Lance's palm, "I told Shiro that if I won the game tonight, I'd do this. Because if you weren't there with me, supporting me in literally every single way, I don't know how I would have done it. Lance, you mean so, so much to me."

" _Oh_. Oh," Alternate Lance gave a watery smile as he looked into his palm, "A promise ring, huh?"

The ring was a small, plain silver band, with two small, vertical amethyst stripes on the outside. By the way Alternate Lance was looking at the amethyst pattern, the real paladins knew that the colour had some sentimental value to Alternate Lance and Keith. The moment was so intimate, so soft, that no one dared to make a sound, except Real Pidge who softly cooed in admiration as Alternate Keith slipped it onto Alternate Lance's middle finger on his left hand, and Alternate Lance looked at it in the pale moonlight. Real Lance stood speechless, there were no words to describe the level of heartache that he felt. What he would've given for someone to love him like this in his reality. 

"That's how to be a good boyfriend," Alternate Pidge muttered, as the other alternate paladins shuffled out the door, to give the couple some space. 

"Thanks, Keith," Alternate Lance kissed Alternate Keith gently on the forehead as the latter sat on the floor. Alternate Lance followed suit, sitting on the floor as well. Alternate Keith put his arm around Alternate Lance and together they sat, watching the stars.

The world around the real paladins began to fade as they moved across to another reality, one which Real Keith prayed was nothing like the high school alternate reality. There was only so much softness that he could take without feeling a hollow sense of lonliness in his heart. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so from now, the Alternate Paladins will be referred to as AU Paladins.


End file.
